Red Summer
by HermioneGrangersTwin
Summary: Ron and Hermione's romance in the summer before seventh year. Please read and review. First fanfic please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

The gifts

Ron's POV

I knew she was going to kill me as soon as it happened, oh god she's going to kill me. Ron you absolute idiot! Why were you so stupid? But to be fair I didn't know they were going to hang her underwear from the Astronomy tower labeling it _Hermione Granger is a slag_. I can't believe Lavender and Pansy would do that. Lavender, I can't believe I kissed her! And Pansy, well this is a Slytherin bitch we're talking about now. OK Ron think. You have to make it up to Hermione or she won't ever be interested. OK Hermione likes mint and grass and all girls like roses, right? I told myself as I ran out to the garden. As I picked the last rose, my fingers sore, I heard,

'Who are those for?' I turned to see Ginny standing behind me pointing at the flowers and herbs.

'Hermione,' I told her.

'Oh. Why?' my sister asked.

'Because I could have stopped what happened last term and I didn't.'

'Ron, I don't think you're being fair on yourself...' she said as I interrupted her.

'Ginny I have to do this, help me if you want but just let me do it!' I told her as I started walking away into the pantry. She ran behind me and said,

'Ok fine...What do I do?'

'Find chocolates,' I yelled as I ran into the kitchen to get a vase and flowers. I had 15 minutes till dinner. Just enough time to prepare. She was getting here in the morning. Harry was coming the day after and then the wedding. Me and Ginny have been practising dancing and Harry practiced with Hermione all last term.

'Ginny when you get the chocolates go raid mums perfume cabinet, get a nice one will you?' I yelled.

'OK sure, what does she like?'

'Flowers, nothing too sweet.'

'OK,' she yelled already jumping the stairs two at a time. _Ron calm down, you are being irrational_, that's what she'd say. Hermione. I carried up the flowers and chocolates and lid them on her bed across the hall from me. I took out a small piece and wrote

_Hermione Granger, I'm sorry, forgive me,_

_I love you_

_Ron xxx._

'Aright little brother?' a voice said from my shoulder, I jumped.

'Fred!' I yelled.

'I'm Fred you twit,' someone said from behind me after a crack.

I spun around to see Fred there.

'Oh give it a rest,' I said as George plucked the card I had just written,

'Oh what do you we have here? Dear Hermione I am so sorry I let a jealous cow hang your underwear from the tallest tower. I will die if you don't forgive me. From Won-Won,' George yelled.

'Ron you are so hopelessly UN-romantic! It needs to be more

Hermione forgive me, I'm sorry

I love you

Ron,' Fred said

'But that's what I wrote!' I yelled.

'Oh yes, sorry,' they said as they walked out and Ginny ran in with the perfume.

'I don't think mum uses this one, it was at the back of the cabinet when I found it. It smells pretty. Hermione is going to love it!'

'You're the best,' I said pulling her into a bear hug. I flicked my wand and arranged them.

'Ron, Gin, twins, dinner!' Mum yelled.

'Come on.' I said releasing her. As I ran down the stairs Mum was standing by the hob.

'George, Ron, set the table,' she said and we sprang into action. After we were all sitting down mum asked,

'So Ron dear, when's Hermione getting here?'

'Oh, she said she'd be here about 8ish in her letter,' Well that wasn't all she said I told myself remembering that piece of parchment in my top draw.

'Oh that's good dear,' Dad said.

'Dad there's something he's not telling you,' Fred said.

'Oh really?' Dad asked looking concerned.

'Yes, you see Dad, Ronniekins here is in love...' George said looking into the distance.

'With Miss Bucked Tooth Granger,' Fred said nodding at my parents.

'Don't call her that!' I yelled.

'If you had eyes or a brain you would know Hermione's had braces since then,' Ginny said saving me.

'Never the less Dad, Mum, Won-Won isn't denying this inner feeling is he?' My father looked bemused my mum looked stony.

'Hermione is going to kill you if you say that again,' I said quietly knowing that if Lavender's name was brought up at any time I had no chance.

'Exactly Won-Won,' George said across the table.

'Fred, George. Stop annoying your brother and go wash the...'

'Dishes. Hey Won-Won, Ginnykins play your game of Quidditch. If you win nor more Won-Won. If we win...You have to clean our room for a month, both of you!'


	2. Part 2 of chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**I'd like to state that I owe nothing to J.K Rowling but an amazing childhood filled with her stories. Um just to say I'm 12, this is my 1****st**** book I've published and this was intended for which is a great website but then... so is this, thanks to the 5 people who have subscribed and to the people who have made comments.**

**Thanks to my best friend Izzy who shares this space with me, and who does my typing. Who dots my I's and crosses my t's and who I adore, also to Emma for amazing support and listening to my various stories... this is the next part of** **chapter 1 ******

Rons POV

"Fine," said Ginny, I never knew my sister to be so daring!

Since it was only the four of us we played penalties. Fred was at the other goal, Ginny had the quaffle in hand, George trying to take it off her. Me at the other goal and a random bludger randomly whizzing around. Ginny scored and George came towards me with the quaffle. We were winning and there was one minute left on the clock, they couldn't win! Then I saw it in the corner of my eye coming at me at breakneck speed! I slipped off my broom and...

"Ron, Ron? RON!" my sister's voice echoed in my head. As I opened my eyes I saw Ginny in her PJ's. It was dark outside!

"Gin? What happened?"

"Ron we won, you got hit by the bludger though. I came to ask if you wanted me to fix your nose... you know... before,"

"Hermione gets here," I finished for her "Oh god Hermione, What time is it?" I said as a small tinge came into my head as she fixed my nose "thanks," I said

"It's ok, and its 5 am go back to sleep," she said but I was already drifting away as soon as I heard 5.

***

I woke up and glanced at the clock beside me, lying silently on my bedside table. 8.05 am it read, oh god what if she was already here? I ran out of my bed still in my pyjamas, my hair sticking up in ginger tufts. Everyone was sitting at the table smiling.

"It's ok Romeo she's not here yet," Fred said winking. I let out a sigh of relief as I slid into a seat next to Charlie.

"We have decided to contribute to your I'm_giving_the_girl_presants_coz_shes_mad_at_me _foundation," Gorge said smiling as he tossed me a box while the stood up, inside was a silver locket with an _H_ on it.

"For when she realises you forgot her birthday last month coz u were too busy snogging that Lavender girl," OH MY GOD! I'm such a selfish git! I forgot her birthday!

"Thanks guys," I said as my ears turned red.

"Oh and this is for her too, but don't put it on her bed, it matches yours," Ginny said showing a poster from next to me, in it I was standing behind Hermione, my hands where around her waist, my head on her shoulder, we were standing in front of a wall and we were both laughing and smiling, it was entitled '_100 reasons why my brother adores you'_ my ears turned red after I read a few.

"Don't put that on her bed Ginny!" I said as I head a crack from the living room. I stood up immediately, not waiting to hear Ginny's answer. I ran from the kitchen to the living room to see a bushy haired girl with sparkling eyes a dazzling smile and adorably straight teeth. I ran forward and hugged as I whispered to her,

"Are you mad at me, I'm so so sorry, I should have stopped them,"

"I'm not mad, How could you have stopped them you were unconscious," a hint of surprise in her tone, then she kissed my lightly and lingering on my lips, soft as an angel, sweet as a rose. It was breezy but it was there.

"I've missed you so much," she said.

"Me too," I whispered back, only then did I realise that everyone was gaping at us for hugging so long, she slowly let go of me and stepped back and then moved to embrace Ginny. Then Charlie who, like me, lifted her off the ground, he being the only one taller than me. Then the twins and then mum and dad.

"Come on Hermione, let's get your stuff upstairs," the twins said winking at me. I grabbed a case. God Ron calm down! We headed up the stairs, Fred, George, Ginny, me and Hermione. As soon as we reached the room and she opened the door to see, her bed adorned with presents. She let out a gasp and dropped her bags as she turned to hug me, which I only welcomed with open arms. Thank you god, thank you. WE climbed the long winding stairway of my house until we came to the 4th floor with two rooms on either side of the corridor, mine and Harry's and Hermione and Ginny's.

"You didn't have to do this," she whispered in my ear barely audible.

"I know but I wanted to, and don't worry there's more to come," I smiled mischievously she giggled like a little girl.

"Thank you Ron and Ginny for this, but I think I should unpack now,"

"Oh yeah," I could feel my ears turning red.


	3. The sunrise

**The sunrise**

**Chapter 2**

**Red summer**

**Hermione POV**

"WOW," I exclaimed reading the card on the bed. I blushed as I read, knowing that Ginny had read it.

"So what's the deal with you two then?" said Ginny looking at the presents.

"Um, I dunno, at the train station we kissed... but... he hasn't asked me out or anything. What do I do Ginny? I like him so much!"

"Trust me Hermione he likes you to, probably more than you think, but he's a Weasly so he's gonna need a push. Anyhow Harry's coming tomorrow and then you'll see," she said as she helped my unpack my bra's. I unrolled the poster that Ginny had just layed on my bed and gasped,

"He let you make this? Does he even know?"I said sticking the poster to my wall.

"Yes Hermione he knows and he let me make it," she said stuffing my t-shirts into a closet.

"Oh Ginny thanks so much," I said pulling out my bridesmaid dress, it was muggle, id got it from m&s with my mum, all the other bridesmaids had had theirs made but I insisted on buying mine, and this dress was, breathtaking. Ginny gasped.

"You're going to trump Fleur!!!" she exclaimed as she ran over to grab the silver and blue chiffon from my hands.

"I know," I said cheekily "That's the point. Do you think he'll like it?"

"Hermione! He won't be able to take his eyes off you! Along with many other boys! And you're... well you know Ron. Oh and we could do this... and that... and you hair... like we did for Yule!" Ginny said grinning. We laughed and hugged.

"And what about you and Harry, What's the plan?" I asked as we sat on my bed.

"I dunno if there is an us,"

"Ginny, we've been over this, it's for your own safety, I don't even want Ron to come, I'm worried about him and Ron's doing all he can to stop me, coz he's protecting me,"

"But Hermione,"

"No buts Ginny, he loves you, one day he intends to start a family with you, but you have to understand that he can't until this over. The sooner you realise this the sooner it will end. Enjoy the summer you have together!"

"Ok... thanks Hermione,"

We left the room for the rest of the day we did chores for the wedding.

~*~

"Night Hermione," Ginny said sleepily as she crossed the room and got into bed.

"Night, if you don't mind I think I'm gonna go say goodnight to Ron," I said as I sneaked out the door and entered his room across the hallway. I was evidently surprised to see him lying on his bed, shirt off, gazing intently at a poster in front of him similar to mine; only in this one we are standing side by side his arm around my shoulder mine around his waist. This one was entitled '_100 reasons why my best friend adores you'_.

"Ron?" He jumped

"Oh Hermione sorry," He said sitting up.

"No I just came into to say goodnight but I can go if you want," I turned towards the door but he grabbed my hand and twirled me onto his bed kissed me!

"Goodnight," he whispered smiling after we pulled apart.

"Night," I said as I went to go he pulled me into his embrace. He smelled of tooth paste and aftershave.

"I should go, if you mum finds us in here like this," I said looking down at his bare marbled chest. I leaned and kissed him. He let go and smiled back at me.

"Oh yeah, and Hermione, sleep well," he said as I was halfway out the door. Wow we had said less than a few sentences to each other and yet a relationship had started. I headed towards Ginny's room in a daze. Harry was coming tomorrow. When I got there she was already asleep, I fell on my bed and almost instantly drifted into dreams of him.

~*~

I went down the next morning for breakfast early. And when I found an empty kitchen I made myself so coco and headed outside into the yard to watch the sunrise. I was surprised to see Ron sitting on the bench gazing into the distance a coco in his hand, a tartan rug wrapped around him. As soon as he saw me he smiled and stood up.

"Hermione what are you doing?"

"I might ask you the same question," I sat next to him on the bench

"I was just thinking,"

"About?"

"Us..."

"What about us?"

"About last night,"

"Hmmm?" I sipped my coco

"Well I was wondering will you go out with me," a sheepish smile came across my face as he glanced at me.

"I would love to," I smiled back as his sheepish smile turned into a grin. HE shared his rug with me as we watched the sunrise. A while later he put his arm around my shoulders, a bit after that I put my head on his chest, it cradled me as if it was made for me. As the sun came above the trees it shone on his face making him look like a Greek god, and incredibly handsome. He hadn't shaved yet and gingery blonde stubble crept along his jaw line. HE was no longer the dirty faced rat boy I'd met when I was 11; he was the handsome man I loved.

"Sleeping well then?" I asked

"Great dream last night," he said cheekily grinning.

"Oh, what about?"

"Can't you guess?"

"On second thoughts don't tell me," I said giggling at him.

"You?"

"Great dream too," I said as we fell about laughing.

"Good Harry's coming later. How do you think Ginny will take it?,"

"I dunno, I tried talking to her last night, I think she understands,"

"You know going away to Grimmauld Place could have its advantages, it would open so many windows from our relationship," he said joking

"RON!" I said mock horror, a small part of my wished he wasn't joking.

"I just cant get used to the fact he's going out with my sister,"

"Look he probably will feel the same way about us, and also, who would you rather YOUR sister went out with," I said lecturing him

"You seem to have a lot of answers,"

"Exactly," I said smiling

"Are you always right?" he said smiling back at me "Wait course you do, this is my girlfriend we are talking about right?"

"Your right there," I said kissing the end of his nose.

"Come on, I'm hungry," he said dragging me into the kitchen.


	4. The Shed

OH MY GOD I KNOW ITS BEEN AGES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I thought this was a good time to update. I've been really busy recently I went to Germany with James and Emma. I went to a few party, got completely smashed at Lizzie's bday! *eek!* and now im ill, again, wow I must have a terrible emmune system :P! Also if you think its too cheesy don't read.. but personaly I think its sweet

**Just to say thnx!**

**Dothepeppermintwist- thnx so much!**

**Lizzie347- you were amazing inspiration 2day thnx!!!! Xxx**

**Ginnysecretsister- you are my true sister and I love you baby!!!**

Emma! You were gr8!!!!

HERMIONE

"Oh yeah Hermione, I have something for you," Ron said pulling a small blue box out from his pocket. As he opened it I saw a small silver locket. A beautiful shining heart encrusted with a tiny crystal H.

"Oh wow Ron it's beautiful!" I gasped as he put it on me.

"Thanks so much, I love it!"

"My pleasure, It suits you," he said as I moved towards the stove.

"Do you like pancakes?!" I said already getting out the milk and sugar. "sounds good," he said standing behind me his chin on my shoulder his arms around my waist.

"Grab me those eggs," I said, his arms were much longer than mine reaching them easily. The smell of scotch pancakes wafted around the room.

Ron laid the table as I sent the pile of pancakes over to him. We has just sat down next to each other when Mrs Weasly, Charlie and Ginny came down the stairs.

"Wow! Smells great!," Charlie said sitting down.

"Tastes even better. Bloody brilliant!" Ron said squeezing my hand under the table.

"Hermione dear did you make this," said Mrs Weasly looking worried.

"Yes Mrs Weasly," I said as Charlie and Ginny took their seats. I'd always liked Charlie, more than Billy or Percy. My first summer here Charlie had told me about dragons. He'd got me to drink butter beer and to fly. He was kind and laid back and never got angry. He was like my big brother. We'd always kept up a secret correspondence, he knew about Ron, and how we were going to leave. He smiled at me. "Ron right, bloody amazing!" Charlie said winking.

"What is?" the twins yelled in unison as they came down the stairs.

"Hermione's cooking," Ginny said.

"Right everyone," Molly spoke as she stood at the head of the table in front of everyone, "Twins go..."

"De-gnome the garden, yes mum, we know," the twins said heading out the back door.

"Good, Ginny, Bill you have a fitting in an hour so till then Charlie and Bill can go and set up the tent we are using for the Delacor's, Ginny, you and Hermione are going to make ALL the beds!"

"Even mine?," Ron asked sheepishly next to me.

"Yes Ronald even yours, and you my son can go sort the shed outside until Harry apparatus. Your fathers arriving with the Delacor's at 12.

RON

*crack*

"Harry?" I said leaving the shed which contained Harry's present from Hermione and me

"Ron," Harry said walking over to shake my hand and hugging me.

"Harry!" Ginny ran towards him hugging him and crying when she let go I heard Hermione. Oh god she was cleaning my room, had she found the draw full of photos, drawings, diary entries and so much more, all of her.

"Ron?2 was that Harry?" she said from somewhere inside the burrow. But before she could hear my answer she was at the door.

"Harry," she said running towards him and embracing him "Oh my god I've missed you so much!" I could feel my ears going red, Ron snap out of it, she's only hugging him. She always hugs him. She's going out with you. She released him and came to stand with me, she reached down and found wich she then gave a squeeze.

"You two?" harry said and I nodded.

"Finally!" he said walking towards me. We all laughed.

"well me and Ginny our done with the beds, want me to help you with the shed?" she knew perfectly well Harry's birthday present was in there.

"Oh yeah, sure and when we are done we could go swim, Is that gonna be enough time for you to unpack mate?"

"Yeah me and Ginny will see you in ten minutes?" Harry said heading towards the house. As soon as they were gone we both let out a long sigh of relief.

"Come on then," I said dragging her into the shed.

HERMIONE

"What the hell are these?" said ron pointing into a large box filled with large yellow rubber ducks. Ron picked one up and it bean to squeak. He dropped it and jumped back a feet out of surprise.

"Mental those things!" He said as we fell about laughing. He was grinning at me childishly.

"Ok, so put those... _things_ in that box under there," he said pointing to a few scattered Mary Madison dolls.

"sure," as I rounded the corner I saw two motorbikes ready to go. One I knew was Rons and the other was soon to be Harry's. Ron's was beautiful, shiny black with green flames along one side. He took great care in shining it and Ron was always telling me about things he's done with it.

"Hey Ron, when do I get to ride your bike? You promised remember?" I said as her rounded the corner.

"huh? Oh yeah, maybe after the swim?" He asked as we took the position we had when I was cooking.

"Sounds good me to me, How do you think Harry and Ginny are getting on?"

"Erm... killed each other by now I should think knowing Ginny," he said grinning.

"Ron! You have so little faith in your sister!" I said giggling. He smiled down as I sorted the dolls. Bending down to kiss me and catching me off guard.


	5. The Apple Tree

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!! Hope you all had a good time!!! I know it been AGES!!!! But I'm gonna upload a few chapters today... half term and I'm stuck on my own.. again shame.... anyways hope you like it :D

**Disclaimer: Hope J.K doesn't mind me borrowing her characters **** I owe nothing to you but thank you for a wonderful childhood filled with your books. **

I ran up the stairs, two at a time, when I reached my room on the 2nd floor Ginny was already in there pulling a red swimming costume out of her draws.

"So how did it go?" I said going over to my own trunk.

"Oh it was ok, we unpacked his things, we talked a bit, he said he was sorry and I forgave him and then he said as soon as the war was over we could be together," Ginny said smiling at me. "What do you think he meant by that?" she said searching my eyes.

"I have simply no idea," I sighed, I knew exactly what he meant, but if he died in this war, I would never happen, how could Harry promise her that? How could he hurt her like that? That thought scared me.

"Oh well, I hope It means what I think it means!" she said smiling. I rummaged in my trunk for my bikini, all I could find was a handful of blue lycra, the revealing 'thing' as my mother called it. I guess it was better than nothing.

"Now or never," she said grabbing her towel as I put my hair up.

"I guess," I whispered as she left the room, because I knew how true it was.

The boys were sunning themselves in under the big apple tree. As soon as they saw us they reacted in the usual way. Harry smiling at both of us. Ron gawking at Ginny which he does whenever she shows to much skin, almost in a state of shock. Only then did I realise he was gawking at me.

"You look nice," Harry said to both of us as Ginny went to sit next to him.

"Better than nice!" exclaimed Ron, as I spread out my towel next to him.

"Ronald Weasly? Was that a compliment?" a look of mock shock on my face.

"Her-mion-nee," he said and sighed " I _always _pay you compliments, you just never notice!" she said as I sat down.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I do, promise!"

"I know," I said giving him a kiss on the nose. His ears turning red.

"Come on," Harry said pulling Ginny towards the water. He splashed her and they ran in the water. Ron put his arm around my shoulder. My head resting on his chest. We sat in compatible silence. I stroked my fingers along his stomache.

RON

"Hermione that tickles!" I said as I wriggled next to her, trying to get away from her hand.

"Ok, she said as I sat up and she took my hand. I carried her like a baby over to a swing. Where she was placed on the floor.

Next chapter uploaded soon. :D hope you enjoyed!!!! Please please R&R helps me SOOO MUCH!!!! xxx


End file.
